Stupid Fate
by freddykre
Summary: Remember Angela's adorable little sister Danielle? Well, she has her eye on someone, and she doesn't want to be just adorable anymore.
1. what you need to know

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction so if its really bad don't get mad.

This is going to be really short but if you like it there will be more.

**This takes place 5 years after the last episode. (5 years long time I know oh well)**

**It's in Danielle's (Angela's sister) point of view. I don't own any of the characters but I will decide what they do.**

**Things you need to know are that Jordan and Angela broke up after they graduated high school. Danielle still lives with her parents at age 15. Angela moved into a near-by apartment with Rayne (who she is again friends with), and Jordan moved away. Brian is now living alone in his parent's house (they live in a "young" retirement home). Patty and Graham divorced leaving Graham with Hally Lowenthal and Patty with her daughter Danielle. Graham and Hally live in a big house witch Danielle goes to every other weekend. If there is anything i forgot I am truly sorry **

**It is my own fault and I will tell you if anything changes.**


	2. getting a ride

**A/N: **This is my first fan fiction so if its really bad don't get mad.

This is going to be really short but if you like it there will be more.

**This takes place 5 years after the last episode. (5 years long time I know oh well)**

**It's in Danielle's (Angela's sister) point of view. I don't own any of the characters but I will decide what they do.**

**Things you need to know are that Jordan and Angela broke up after they graduated high school. Danielle still lives with her parents at age 15. Angela moved into a near-by apartment with Rayne (who she is again friends with), and Jordan moved away. Brian is now living alone in his parent's house (they live in a "young" retirement home). Patty and Graham divorced leaving Graham with Hally Lowenthal and Patty with her daughter Danielle. Graham and Hally live in a big house witch Danielle goes to every other weekend. If there is anything i forgot I am truly sorry **

**It is my own fault and I will tell you if anything changes.**

**A/N- I forgot to add that Danielle still has a crush on Brian Krakow.**

**Chapter 1**

Danielle Chase woke up on another cold Monday morning with all of her blankets kicked off of her and her pillow on the floor. Another restless night fearing another week at the place she dreaded most… school. Its not that school was too hard for her she just didn't like it. She had no friends at her high school, all her elementary friends moved off to different high schools or out of the state. So she mostly kept to herself at school.

_Oh great another day in hell. Well I still have 1 hour until the bus comes. I wonder what is for breakfast? Pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and a big glass of orange juice. Oh that's right I'm at my mom's house lets see what's really for breakfast._

Danielle proceeded downstairs to find that her mother had already left for work. She heard her stomach rumble so set out on a hunt for food. She found a piece of bread on the counter and a few gulps worth of orange juice in the fridge.

_Well at least I got the orange juice part right._

She got so mad at the food for not being good that she forgot about everything else. The bus came and went and she was left with two choices walk or simply ask Brian Krakow for a ride. Since she was tired she chose Brian.

_Ok, this is easy just walk up to his door and ask for a ride. Oh I'm so pathetic! _

She finally went up to his door rang the bell and waited. And waited, and waited for what seemed like forever but witch was only a few seconds until he finally came out.

"Oh hey Danielle what are you um doing here?" She could tell instantly that he was a morning person by the way he was all dressed and his teeth were brushed and his hair was only a little damp (and now cut to remain just a little curly).

"I um missed the bus and you're the only one I could think of that has a car… and can drive it." _I always so that I cant just leave in simple I have to make it all complicated and weird. _"and um…"

"and you need a ride?" as he said that he grabbed his keys out of his pocket, shut the door and started walking towards his car. "You coming or what?"

Danielle unlocked her gaze at Brian and started walking to the car

"don't you want to know where it is" Danielle asked confused.

"they drove in silence the rest of the way there.


	3. school again

**A/N in the last chapter at the end after Danielle asked if Brian needed to know where her school was he was supposed say "I know where you go to school" and then they drive in silence. That was my fault and I'm sorry. Oh yeah I do own a character, I own two.**

**Chapter 2- A school day again.**

_Oh no. I'm almost at school. Do I really have to leave this car? It smells good. It smells like Brian Krakow. He smells good. He doesn't even wear cologne. Like every guy know wears cologne. Brian smells good without cologne. Oh crap the car stopped._

"Thanks for the ride." She said while she picked up her bag and got out of the car. Brian could tell that she was blushing and that made him smile.

"No problem" _He just smiled… at me. He has the cutest smile._ She ran up he steps in fear that she would blush any more and make a fool of herself.

School was the same as usual, for some reason she thought it would be different. Not the fact that her mother wasn't there that morning (that wasn't new) but the fact that she was happy. She was never happy on a school day, just Friday because she got to go home.

"Hi Danielle!" _someone is talking to me? At school? Its not my birthday, is it? Oh my god its Linda Macridge she's like so popular. So why is she talking to me? _

"Um hi Linda. What…what do you want?"

"Oh my god you like know my name!" she said it like it was some big surprise. Everybody in that school knew her name. The janitors probably knew her name.

"So like what's up girlfriend?"

"Um yeah did you just call me 'girlfriend'" Linda just stood there with her big smile, shiny teeth, shiny brown hair, and a body that made every girl in school jealous, and every boy in school drool. "You don't even call your friends 'girlfriend'."

They where more like robots then friends. They obeyed her every command they dressed like her. Sluty robots. "Well your more important then those friends"

Danielle knew were she was going with this. "What do you want?" Linda still stood there like a statue never moving and that was Danielle's cue to keep talking. "You obviously want something."

"Want something no! Just a favor. I forgot to write my paper and I have so many plans tonight, and since your in my class I was hoping I could have your report and you can write another one?"

"No" Danielle said it with so calmly it came as a shock to Linda. "Oh and the paper is due today" with that Danielle walked away without ever looking back.

MORE TO COME PLEASE R&R


	4. class time

**A/n thank you for all of the reviews!**

**In class**

Danielle was sitting in her desk at the back of the room waiting for her teacher to come in. Their had been a big 10 page report due the week before and he was going to hand them back that day. She wasn't sure how well she had done on it, At least a C.

"Okay I have graded all of your papers some of you have done exceptionally well, others well you'll just have to wait and see." _Oh that always means me._

Danielle looked at her paper to find nothing but the word "re-write" at the top of the page. She was disgusted by what her teacher had done.

"I'm not going to re-write this!" she shot up from the seat as she said it. Everyone was looking at her but she didn't seem to notice. That made everyone else look at the teacher as if expecting an answer.

"What" he said with a slight smile on his face looking as if he was about to break out laughing.

"I don't care if I get a bad grade, I'm not re-writing it! You can go to hell if you think I'm going to re-write it!" Once again the students gaze went from Danielle to her teacher.

"Please see me in the hall"

"Fuck you!" _Oh my god did I really just say that? I'm on a roll today! _

"Call your mom your suspended."

"She's at work"

"What about your dad?"

"He's at work"

"Your sister?

"PEOPLE WORK!"

"is there anyone you can call that's not at work?" _Ooh yay I got him mad. I'm so evil. Hhm someone else to call? I could call Brian. Maybe he's home. Yes that would be nice._

"how long am I suspended? And I'll walk."

"for the rest of the day, now get out of my classroom.

**Sorry if its too short, I'm tired.**


	5. back home

**A/N: Please review and that you all of you who did review.**

**Back home**

_I hate walking it sucks. My feet hurt. There is no point in walking when you can drive. Oh that's right I can't drive because I'm 15. If I was 16 I could drive, but no. I have to be 15 with my driver's permit and adult supervision. Uh I hate being 15. I hate supervision. I hate too many things. Who am I kidding no I don't. I don't hate Brian. But I hate walking. Oh my god there's Brian! Can he hear me? No he can't I'm thinking, I forgot._

Brian had just been walking outside to get his mail when he saw Danielle walking towards her house, while she kept kicking space that wasn't there. "You're home early. What's up?"

"Huh?" turned on one foot towards him. "Me?"

Brian laughed a little under his breath. "No him" He pointed a few feet next to her. She looked falling for his joke. "Yes Danielle I was asking you."

"Oh um, I got in trouble in school for talking back to the teacher." She kept looking away so that he couldn't see her blushing like she was that morning. She wasn't sure if he had seen her or not. She hoped not.

"When is your mom getting home I need to give her an application?" He was sitting on the steps and they were talking from across the street. "Do you want to come over here so we can hear each other better?"

_Oh my god what do I do? Ok just hold down all of the blushes and normally talk, I mean talk normally. _She walked across the street and sat down about three feet away from him so she couldn't smell him, then blush even more. "You're applying for a job at my moms business?"

"Well yeah because I have like nothing to do until 5:00 so yeah." He said it like it was a bad thing. Danielle would love to sleep in until 5:00

"Well she doesn't usually get home until 9:00, and then she likes to um…get drunk. So yeah I'll take it and give it to her like right when she gets home." Brian could tell she was getting uneasy so he quickly changed the subject.

"So um why did you talk back to the teacher?" _Oh he's so sweet changing the subject…for me!_

"He told me I had to re-write my paper and I didn't think I should have so I said so." Brian started smiling like he was proud of her or something.

"Well then you went home for a good reason. You know I didn't like my substitute but I guess Angela and all of the other students were crazy about him." Brian was over Angela but he still kind of felt weird talking about her, even to her Angela's sister. With each word Danielle got closer to him without even noticing. Brian did but he didn't care.

"Yeah I know Angela told us all about 'Vic'. I'm so sick of hearing about him." She wasn't sick of hearing about him anymore. Actually she hadn't heard about him in five years.

"Oh sorry." Neither of them spoke for a few seconds but the Brian hesitantly spoke up. "Um if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay but I just wanted to know. When your gets…drunk, is she ever you know violent?" She could tell that he was worried about her, well she only thought that but it was true.

"Not most of the time. Every once in a while she like, throws things. I usually just lock myself in my room." She talked about it like it was no big deal because it wasn't to her anymore. Her dad made her go to a lot of different therapists on Haley's request.

"Look if you ever need a place to stay…" Brian said looking down. "My house is just across the street"

"Really? I didn't know it was there!" she said sarcastically. They had a quick friendly hug then she was off to her house. When she got inside she ran up to her room and happily screamed into her pillow. She liked having a crush on him better at her age because when she was younger he liked her sister but now he was over her now. Plus she's not 10 anymore. That was always good.

9:00 that night

"Honey I'm home- Where's all the liquor? I told you to go out and buy me more liquor last night." She had been talking to her daughter from across the house but then she made her way up to Danielle's room.

"And I told you that I'm 15 and you need to be 21 to buy alcohol. Plus I don't have a car to drive down to the liquor store." She was now back into thinking about her age.

"Fine I'll go out and buy some and you will stay in your room until I get back." Then she proceeded to lock her daughter in her room by putting a chair under the doorknob.

When Danielle was sure that her mother was gone she opened her window at sat on the ledge. She often did that when she locked herself in her room. She thought of going to brains house but remembered that she couldn't get out. So she decided to go to Brian's house when her mom let her out. And if her mom didn't let her out she would try to climb down without falling then go to brains house. Then she would hope he was telling the truth about her staying at his house. And that was her plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, I haven't written in a long time so…I'm writing now. I just re-read my story and found all the errors, and stuff I didn't like, and there was a lot. Tell me if you like the next chapters better or worse, because my writing style has changed a bit. I'm not going to make patty SO alcoholic as the last chapters, but she still drinks a lot. But no "Where's the liquor?" I hope you like this chapter better, because that would be good. Oh, and this will be longer. I just realized how tiny the previous chapters were. And I realized I couldn't write good chapter names if my life depended on it, so this chapter is chapter 6. Plus, reading this I realized Danielle was 12 when the show was on, but I'm just going to pretend she was 10. R&R.**

CHAPTER 6

I took Patty a while to get her drinks because the store closest to her house didn't sell alcohol. As the minutes passed Danielle actually started to get tired. _New plan: lock my door, set my alarm, and go to sleep._ And that's exactly what she did. It usually took Danielle hours before she could fall asleep. But it had been a long day, so it was easy.

The next day

Today, Danielle didn't miss the bus. She was kind of disappointed that she didn't get to ride in brains car. She could always see him after school. _Oh my god, that's right. He never gave me the application, so now I have an excuse to go see him! _

When the next load of kids came on the bus, one guy actually sat next to her. "Hey Danielle."

"Do I know you?"

"No, probably not. But every one was talking about you yesterday, the way you stood up to that teacher."

"That's great. How does that make you know me?"

"I um…I'm Sam."

"Hi Sam," Danielle said as unenthusiastically as she could.

"So like, my friend is throwing a party this weekend. You should come, it'll be awesome."

"Gee, it sure sounds fun, but I must have other plans other plans this weekend, what with my sudden popularity and all."

"Just think about it." He handed Danielle a flyer that had the address of some out-of-the-way cornfield, as the bus pulled into the school parking lot.

For the rest of the day, all she could think about was weather she should go to the party. It was like she had a split personality.

Danielle #1: _I should go. I don't get out anymore. I'll call that Sam kid and tell him that I need a ride. It will be fine. Besides I've gotten accustomed to walking incase I want to go home early. _

Danielle #2: _That's to bad if you don't get out anymore, it could be dangerous. There probably won't be any adults there, remember what happened at the party Angela to you about? Rayne Could have died. Plus, what if you don't get a ride hmm?_

Danielle #1 always wins.

That night

Luckily that stupid flyer had Sam's number on it. "Um, hi is Sam there?"

"Is this Danielle?"

"Yeah"

"Oh hey Danielle! This is Sam."

"Hi…Yeah, I need a ride to that party."

"Great! Wait outside of your house at midnight."

"Midnight?"

"Yeah, see ya then."

"Wait—hello? Asshole hung up."

For the rest of the night Danielle was trying to find something to wear. Something sexy, but not too slutty. Something casually slutty. She decided on a black denim mini-skirt, a low-cut layered tank top, and regular shoes. She hated heals, she was clumsy enough.

Midnight

_Good thing its warm night, I can't find my sweater…where is he?_

Just then a car pulled up full of shouting boys. "Hey Danielle! Get in!"

She was hesitant to get in, but she did. "So, how far away is this place?"

"Not too far, just like half an hour driving." The walking home early idea shot out of her head.

After Sam's very good estimate of half an hour, they showed up at this big cornfield, like the flyer said. The party was crazy. Hundreds of people, beer, sex in far away pressed-down grass. She hardly knew anybody there. She decided she'd have a drink. It tasted horrible, but she gulped down tree more anyway. She wandered around a while. She was drunk. A guy that looked like he could be at least three years older that her, walked up to her. "Hey" he said.

She tried to act cool, "Hey." She was still drunk, and woozy. She fell onto him, and he caught her. He started kissing her. "No," she said softly. She found herself on the ground, him on top of her. "NO!" she said louder and pushed him off. She ran into the road, and took out her cell phone. It only had one bar, but it worked anyway. She dialed Brian's number.

"Hello?" She could tell she had woke him up.

"Brian?" She was crying, and he could tell.

"Danielle? What is it?" He was more awake now, and there was concern in his voice.

"Could you come pick me up?"

"Yeah where are you?" She gave him the address, and 20 minutes later he was there. He stopped in the middle of the road, and got out of his car. He walked up to Danielle and held on to her by the shoulders. "Are you OK?"

"I don't know." She was still crying. He put his arm around her, and walked her to his car.

"What happened?"

"There was a guy, and he tried to do something." She hadn't realized how messed up her hair was. She had put makeup on earlier, and now it was smeared all over her face.

He kept turning his head from her to the road franticly. "Did he like, do it?"

"No I pushed him off me."

Brian eased a little bit, "That's good."

"Brian please don't tell my mom…or my dad, or my sister."

"I don't know Danielle, what happened was—"

"Please, at least not until I say you can. I want to tell her, and if I don't…you can."

"Okay…do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise, I just want to go home and sleep."

Brian looked at her. "OK, sorry."

"Its fine, I'm just tired."

"Do you want to stay at my house?"

"What?"

"You know, so your mom doesn't hear you when you walk in."

"Sure, thanks."

"No problem. You can take a shower and borrow some of my clothes."

"Okay," Danielle said quietly so he wouldn't hear her smile.

**Ok, hope you liked this chapter. Again please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I had errors last time to but…I hope they didn't confuse y'all too much. R&R**

CHAPTER 7

When Brian pulled his car ha got out and opened Danielle's door. He wrapped his arm around his waste and walked her through the house and to the bathroom. When she got out of the shower there was a pair boxers and a big shirt sitting on the counter. She put them on went to find Brian. When she finally found him he was in the guest bedroom making the bed. On the side table was a glass of water and a painkiller. "What's this?" She asked.

"You were drunk when I picked you up, your going to have a hangover, and you'll be glad you have the painkillers." He sat down on the bed and Danielle sat next to him. She didn't get nervous sitting next to him, she was too tired.

"Thanks." She let her head fall on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"So, are you really OK?"

"Yeah, I just want to sleep."

"Okay." He kissed Danielle on her forehead and pulled back her covers. "Good night."

"Night."

The next morning Brian woke Danielle up a 7:00. "Brian, its Saturday, remember?"

"Yeah, it's Saturday, does your mom work Saturday?"

Danielle thought for a second. "Oh shit. Wait, maybe I can climb up to my room."

"Well you could, except that its 20 feet up."

"You could give me a boost. Besides, I have a ledge and it's only like 10 feet up."

"OK, lets go."

Brian looked normal because he got up _really_ early anyway. But Danielle had on boxers, a big shirt, and her hair was all messed up because it was wet when she went to sleep.

He gave her a boost onto the ledge with his hands clamped together. "Where you ever a cheerleader?" Danielle asked him in a whisper.

"No why?"

"Well that was a very cheerleader-y type move."

"Shut up"

"Shh whisper or my mom will hear you."

"Whatever," he whispered, "Just get some sleep, you look horrible. By the way, how's your hangover?"

"Not bad but I could use another painkiller."

"That's god's (if you believe in him) way of punishing you for drinking. Oh, and don't forget not to let your mom see you in my clothes. This circus act would be for nothing if she saw you."

"It's not a circus act, it's a cheerleading routine." But before he could answer her, she was in her room. She changed into some pajamas and collapsed on her bed. _He kissed me. Well, on the head. But he still kissed me. Ah, I'm in love. How could Angela turn him down? I'll call her later. _

"Hello?" Rayne asked in a sleepy voice, even though it was noon.

"Hey Rayne, is Ang—wait I don't want to ask her, I want to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

"Why didn't Angela ever go out with Brian…Krakow?"

Rayne laughed, "Because he's Krakow."

"He's not that bad, why didn't she even give him a chance?"

Rayne waited a second. "Aw, you got a thing for Krakow!"

Danielle blushed, "No I don't…just answer the question."

"Because Angela liked this man-whore Jordan."

"Jordan was a man-whore? Awesome, I going to use that against her whenever I need a ride."

"I won't do much good now. But you know, Brian really is too old for you," she laughed.

"I don't like him!" Danielle smiled.

"Sure. But remember: stay away from the bad boys, because that Brian…he's crazy."

"Shut up."

"Listen, I gotta go, but call me if you want to talk more about Brian."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

The next day when her mom went to work, she went over to Brian's house. "Hey Danielle, did you need anything?"

"No, I'm just bored."

"Bored? Well I have board games."

"You really want to play a board game?"

"It'll be fun. We can cheat."

"How do you mean?" She asked making an O with her mouth, and stroking her chin.

"Well, you can steal money from either the bank or the other person, as long as they don't see. And you can take more or less moves than you roll, as long as the other person doesn't see. But after the round that you cheated on, you have to tell the other person what you did."

"I see you already have a game in mind." She said, still making an O and stroking her chin.

"Uh, yeah," he laughed at her gesture. "Monopoly."

"Cool let's play."

"Well Brian, it seems you owe me $100,000. Plus I stole $50,000 from you."

"I'm going to cry now."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She went over and hugged Brian. About ten minutes later they were on the couch watching TV. Danielle's head was on a pillow in Brian's lap, and he was running his fingers through her hair. It was perfect. Every couple of minute Danielle would look up to find Brian looking back down at her. Every time she looked up he would look away. "Brian." He looked down at her and she picked her head up and kissed him. He kissed her back for a few seconds the softly pushed her away. "What?"

"Well, um I could go to jail."

"Only if someone found out."

"It's still illegal."

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes!…no!"

"Well, which is it?"

"I do, but you're too young. If you were older I might see this going somewhere."

By then Danielle was sitting up next to him. "So you do." Brian didn't say anything, so Danielle kissed him again. This time Brian pushed her off faster. After that Danielle just sat there she didn't say anything.

"I have to go to work soon so…" Danielle got up and left without saying goodbye. Brian tried to say he was sorry but she slammed the door and he didn't think she could hear it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rayne, its me again."

"So, anything new…hello?"

"I kissed him."

"Wow, that is new wait 'till I tell you sister (Angela! Come here!)

"No don't tell her."

"Why not, she'll be stoked."

"I know, but she'll tell my mom."

"No she won't, I want let her. (What is it Rayne?) One sec. I'm gonna tell her. (Your little sister went where no woman has gone before…she kissed Krakow!)"

"Rayne!"

"(She kissed Krakow! Let me talk to her.) Danielle?"

"What?"

"You really kissed him?"

"Yes."

"So did he like, kiss you back?"

Danielle smiled at her sister's sudden interest in her life. "A little. But then he pushed me way and said I couldn't work because I'm fifteen."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Well just wait, he'll be all over you when you're eighteen."

Danielle laughed, "Thanks Angela. I'm surprised _you're_ not dating him now."

"Why?"

"Because he's sweet, and funny…and hot."

"(Oh my god Rayne, Danielle just called Krakow hot!)"

"Shut up. I got to go, someone's at the door. Bye"

"Bye."

When she opened the door Brian was standing there. She didn't say anything. "I'm sorry Danielle" She still didn't say anything. "Really, really sorry." By now you could hear crickets on Danielle's screen. "Will you say something?"

"You better go, you don't want to miss work." She shut the door in his face. _When did I become so mean? _She didn't want to think about it. She wanted to pig out on ice cream, and Jerry Springer. So she did.

She forgot to set her alarm for Monday morning. She woke up late and missed the bus…again. She walked up to Brian's house, and this time when she rang the doorbell, she wasn't nervous at all. He came to the door; again all dressed for the day. She looked down. "Can I have a ride?" she mumbled.

"Yeah." She got in the car, and when they got to the school, she left without saying thank you.

**Hope y'all liked it again. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I've finally taken time to write this. And on a more personal note, I usually don't say y'all, but last time I just had the urge to use it. And again, I'm sorry, my last chapters really sucked error-wise. I'll try harder. And, yeah, I'm evil, I haven't updated in forever.**

CHAPTER 8

In the hall Danielle saw the guy who invited her to the party. He waved, and then ran over to her. "Hey Danielle."

Danielle tried to hide rolling her eyes, "Hey um…"

He looked sort of disappointed. "Sam"

"Right…Sam…" She stopped herself from explaining that she didn't care.

"So um…why did you leave the party so early last night? Did you not like it?"

"No, I liked it I just, um, I didn't feel well."

"Oh. That's too bad. Are you feeling better?"

_Quit pretending you care._ "Yeah, I think I just drank too much. Well, I have to get to class. Bye."

She started walking down the hall.

"Bye," Sam called after her. She ignored him.

X+X+X+X+X+X

"OK class, I hope you all enjoyed your weekend, but it's time to get back to work."

The class let out a loud groan. They really had no reason to groan though. Everybody who had biology with Mrs. Palahniuk had to admit it was their favorite class, But groaning had become a tradition in that class. Besides they wouldn't want their principal to think they we're having fun in school, he would probably fire Mrs. Palahniuk if he knew.

"OK, open your textbooks up to page 380…"

_Oh shit_

Danielle raised her hand, "Mrs. Palahniuk, I left my biology book at home."

"Oh, that's okay Danielle, I have an extra copy." She opened her desk drawer and pulled out the book, and handed it to Danielle.

Danielle smiled, "Thanks Mrs. Palahniuk."

She smiled and gave Danielle a nod before she kept talking. "Page 380, chapter 7.5 talks about trematodes. Trematodes are little parasites that live, most of the time in birds' bodies and then they lay eggs in the bird. After that the bird, um, releases the trematodes, and some of those lucky parasites get dropped off into a pond. In the pond the eggs hatch and they look for a snail. Now, these snails are small enough to lay eggs in the snail's eye, so they do. They always lay them in the left eye for some reason. So, once they lay the eggs, they move around the body and go, mainly, to the stomach. The snail then feels like it's hungry so it eats. And eats, and eats, and eats, but never is satisfied, because all the food is going to the trematodes, and the snails stomach isn't even there anymore."

Danielle smiled; _this is why I love biology._

"Eventually the snails get bored and go into the snail's antennae making them twitch. They turn the snails left eye bright colors. A bird flying overhead will see the colors and swoop down and eat the bird. You may wonder why the birds wouldn't evolve and learn not to eat the snails. But the parasites are harmless to the birds, just like a pleasant guest. Like the birds and the trematodes have an agreement. And, that's and overall view of a trematodes day."

The bell rang, but nobody stood up, because they knew Mrs. Palahniuk was going to talk.

"Tonight I want you to read the section, and answer the questions at the end of the section." Then everybody stood up to leave. Danielle went over to Mrs. Palahniuk's desk and gave her back the book. "Thank you Danielle."

Danielle smiled and nodded.

Out in the hall she ran into Sam again.

"Hey Danielle!"

_Oh God, _"Hey…Sam?"

"Yeah!" He had the biggest grin on his face that Danielle couldn't help but smile a little. "So, um, there's another party this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

_Fuck no. _"Um…I don't think so…I got caught last time, and I can't risk it again."

"Oh...OK. Well, I'll come over instead. We have history together, we can study."

"Um…" _well he is kinda cute. _"Sure. So, Friday?"

"Well, I was thinking today, but…"

"Sure. Today's good."

Sam smiled, and gave Danielle a little was as he walked away.

X+X+X+X+X+X

Danielle and Sam were studying—actually studying, not "studying"—when someone knocked on the door. Danielle jumped up to get it, not really expecting it to be anybody. When she opened the door she saw Brian Krakow standing there.

Danielle scowled, "What do you want?"

Brian shot her a light glare. "I came for the application."

Danielle thought for a moment. "Hmmm, I don't know if I want someone like you working for my mom."

Sam spoke up…kinda. "Um, is this a bad time for me to be here? Because I can leave if you want me to."

He was talking to Danielle but Brian answered. "Please do."

Sam was about to get his things, when Danielle shot a heavy glare at Brian, then her voice got soft, and sweet. "Oh, it's fine Sam, you can stay. He's just some neighbor looking for a job." She turned back to Brian glaring, "I'll go get it."

Brian looked uncomfortably at Sam for a second. "I'll come too."

Brian and Danielle made their way up to her Patty's room. When they got there Danielle started looking and Brian shut the door.

"Look," Brian said, "I don't think you should be hanging out with him."

Danielle sent Brian a weird look. "Sam? Whatever he's harmless."

"Oh really, how do you know him?"

Danielle smiled, "He's the one who invited me to the party."

"That's exactly my point! You shouldn't be going out with guys who throw parties like that."

"He had nothing to do with it, it was his older brother's friend."

"Well you shouldn't be dating a guy who invites under aged girls, to college parties."

"Oh, you'd rather have me date people old enough to get in to those parties? And besides, I'm not even dating him, I just suck in History."

"Whatever." Brian stopped glaring and had a serious look in his eyes. "I just don't think you should be hanging around people like him."

"OK. If you're going to freak-out over it, and spy on me, I guess I can limit it to 'study dates'"

Brian smiled signaling the laugh he couldn't let out.

Danielle didn't really smile back, but she didn't glare either. "I found the application." Brian and her walked back downstairs to find Sam with his head buried a little too deep in his History book signaling he was trying to listen to their conversation. Danielle led Brian out the door. "Good luck," she called out when Brian was halfway across the street.

Brian turned around and walked backwards, giving Danielle a little wave.

"Um, I gotta go. Bye Danielle." Sam packed up his stuff and was out the door in less that a minute. He had obviously heard at least some of the conversation.

X+X+X+X+X+X

The next few days went by fast for Danielle. She was doing fine in school (most of the classes at least) and she got all her homework done easily. Then the weekend came and she was severely bored. Her teachers were all nice and gave out only a little bit of homework.

She tried watching TV but there was nothing on. She looked for video games that she played when she was young but they were all lame. She couldn't hang out with anyone, because she had no friends, especially since Sam had heard Brian and her talking. Then she thought about maybe going to Brian's house to see if he was doing anything. While she was walking over to Brian's house she felt kind of stupid. First she thought she liked him, and then she thought she hated him, and now…now she was just bored.

She rang the doorbell, and when Brian answered and saw it was her, he smiled big. That confused Danielle because as far as she knew, Brian didn't like her…at least not _like, _like her.

**Haha, I'm mean leaving you with a cliffhanger, kind of. BUT I NEEDED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. Uh, just wait until my next chapter, it will be, like, 5 sentences long. Hehe, I hope not. Well, thanks for all of the reviews and stuff, otherwise I wouldn't be writing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, I have no idea where I'm going with this, I hate how I left it, and I wish I didn't write what I did. This next chapter might, and probably will be weird, and just bad, because I don't know what to do. I know, I'm pathetic, but I'm also tired, and don't want to put this off any longer. PS, if you haven't check out my other stories, cause I like reviews. Hehe.**

CHAPTER 9

"Hey Danielle, what's up?" Brian stepped back to let Danielle inside.

"Nothing much, just bored."

"Cool, you want to play Monopoly?"

"Er…no. No, that doesn't sound fun. I want to talk to you. OK?"

Brian looked like he was three. Like he was being scolded by a teacher, but still not fully understanding what was going on. "OK," they sat down on the couch.

"OK. You've made it pretty clear that you don't want...anything more than, like, friendliness between us. But, I'm kind of confused. I mean, you don't want me dating other guys, and I know that was Sam, and he had the party and everything, but it's not just that. Like, what was that smile about a second ago?"

Instead of answering Brian leaned in and kissed her. At first Danielle was hesitant, and kept her arms at her side, but soon her hands were on his head, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back on the couch, and pulled him in to kiss him harder. After only a bit, Brian started to un-button her shirt. She shot up.

"What are you doing?"

Brian backed up to the far end of the couch. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I guess I was just, like, in the moment."

Danielle didn't accept that answer. "You get mad at me for studying with Sam, who you convince me _isn't_ harmless, while you're on top of me trying to un-button my shirt. And now you're saying you were 'in the moment'? I don't even know what I'm supposed to believe, you're doing this, Rayanne says you're harmless—"

"You told Rayanne about us?"

"What the fuck do you mean _us_? You were just telling me that I was too young, and 'if I was older'."

"Danielle all I want is for you to forgive me. I never want you to do anything you don't want to. I just want to be here for you, all the time, whenever you need anything. I really care for you."

Danielle was silent for a moment. "I know what this is. This is your feeble attempt to get Angela, after all these years. You still have a little crush on her, and I'm the closest thing you can get."

"No way! Danielle, I have been over your sister for years, this is about _you_, and how _you_ make me feel."

Danielle looked at the growing bugle in Brian's pants. "Well I obviously make you feel _something_." Danielle got off of the couch and walked toward the door. And just before she slammed it, he could hear her utter the word, "Nasty."

X+X+X+X+X+X 

Danielle looked at the caller ID, opened her phone, and closed it again. She didn't want to talk to Brian. She couldn't talk to Brian. Danielle opened her phone once again, and called the number from the flyer, which was now stored in her phone.

An unfamiliar voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, is um Sam there?"

"Yeah. (SAM! Pick up the phone!) One sec."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sam, it's Danielle. Sorry about the other day. That guy is…not really my friend. I don't know why I ever talk to him."

Danielle could hear Sam's smile. "That's OK. So, do you want to hang out sometime?"

Danielle was surprised at how quickly Sam forgave her. "Um, yeah. When would be good for you?"

"Right now's good. I can get my brother to give me a ride. C ya then." He hung up the phone and left Danielle dazed and confused.

"OK, bye." She shut her phone and dropped back on her bed, and closed her eyes for a much needed nap.

X+X+X+X+X+X 

She woke up to the sound of distant voices, and went downstairs to see what was going on. On her porch were Brian and Sam, and Brian was, what looked like, scolding Sam.

"…Do you know why she came home from that party? Huh? It's because while you ran off to drink, and find someone who might pity, and sleep with you, she was pushing some drunk asshole off of her and calling me to give her a ride home. Because you never bothered to check up on her, and see if she needed a ride home, and she had to wait a half an hour for me to come get her. And it's all because you're a selfish immature asshole."

"Brian, shut up! You're one to talk. Making yourself out to be all heroic and great. You are just as nasty and horrible as the guy at the party." She took Sam by the hand and walked him into her house. She slammed the door and locked it.

Sam sat down on the couch. "You know, I'm really sorry. I didn't know anything like that happened at the party. I would have given you a ride home if you needed, or even just wanted one. I'm not really, totally into those parties anyway."

Danielle smiled. "Thanks. I guess I just wasn't thinking clearly."

Sam moved from his spot on the couch next to Danielle. She turned to face him and he started kissing her. She was about to make him stop, but she remembered who was waiting outside of her house. She let him kiss her, and when he started running his hands up and down her sides she didn't protest. She opened her eyes to see Brian standing at the window looking in. She curved her lips up, hoping he could see the smile formed on her face. And then, inevitably, he started to un-button the same shirt as Brian had, just under an hour ago. She sat up, though not as quickly as she did with Brian.

"Whoa, little fast, there."

Sam sat back had his hands in the air, as if her buttons were made of acid. "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was like…in the moment, you know.

Danielle shook her head and smiled at the horrible irony that was occurring. She thought Brian and Sam were two totally different guys. When Sam left her house, she thought Brian was sweetest, most harmless guy she knew. Then when that incident occurred, she thought Sam was going to be the nice sweet guy she thought Brian was, what with his being the same age as her. She couldn't believe that her taste in guys had so little diversity, let alone she _had_ a taste in guys.

"Are you OK, Danielle?"

She smiled, "I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something."

Sam smiled back and leaned in to kiss her again. She let him.

X+X+X+X+X+X 

When Sam's brother came to pick him up, he leaned Danielle against the car and gave her a goodbye-kiss. When the car pulled away Brian emerged from his house. "I know why you're doing this," he said trying to pull off what Danielle did earlier. She just smiled with anticipation. "You're trying to make me jealous. You're trying to make me think that if I hadn't made that one little mistake, one of which your little friend made many, I could be the one kissing you."

Danielle just kept smiling. "Yes Brian, you're absolutely right, because every decision I make is based on you. And you know that one little mistake you made? Well it's a lot bigger when you're twenty-one, and fifteen. Did you ever take into account how _I_ must have felt with you on top of me, twice my size, trying to get my shirt open? Well, I felt a lot different then you." Danielle remained smiling as she walked into her house, and shut the door.

Brian opened it back up and walked inside. "Do you have any idea how _I_ felt when you were kissing that guy? All week I was making the decision that I don't care if anyone finds out, I want to be with you. And then he shows up, and it's like you never knew me."

Without a moments thought, Danielle walked up and kissed Brian, pulling him on the couch on top of her. She glanced at the clock and saw that her mother would be home soon. She lightly pushed him off, and stood up.

"What did I do?"

"You have to go, my mom comes home for lunch." She opened the door and, while holding on to his sweater, pushed him out the door. He gave her a confused look. "All call you when she leaves." Then she shut the door and ran to the bathroom. She looked like a mess. Her hair was disheveled, her lip-gloss (the little that she wore) was smeared around her lips, and, of course, her shirt was crooked and partially un-buttoned. The moment she finished, her mom walked through the door. Danielle flushed the toilet (for show) and went out to greet her. "Hey, mom."

Patty smiled, "I brought home egg salad sandwiches from the bakery."

"Ooo, yum. Did you get those little salt packets?"

"Yeah, I got tons."

Danielle smiled, "Yay."

They were sitting at the kitchen table with their food making small talk. Patty started talking. "Your sister called me today. She said you still have a little crush on Brian Krakow?"

Danielle blushed, "Mom. It—kinda."

Patty started to laugh. "Oh, I think that's so cute. Oh, your father, well Halley, is picking you up from school on Monday, so don't take the bus. Just look for that annoying, red little sports car."

"Ugh, for the whole week?"

"Yeah, well, he says they have a big surprise for you."

"Ugh, Halley's probably pregnant, or something disastrous like that. Ew, do you think she is?"

Patty couldn't help but laugh. She held up her crosses fingers, "Lets hope not."

X+X+X+X+X+X 

After lunch, instead of calling Brian she walked over to his house. The moment he opened the door, she wrapped her hands in his hair and kissed him. He stumbled back, on to the couch. He leaned her back against the armrest and kept kissing her. Soon they broke apart and Danielle started talking.

"I have to go to my father's house for a week."

Brian frowned, "When?"

"Monday. And he lives, like, a million miles away, so I have to wake up at, like, 5:00 so I can get to school on time."

"Don't you usually go on weekends?"

Danielle smiled at the fact that he knew, that he had be paying attention. She leaned in and kissed him. It started out slow, but soon their teeth were rubbing together and he was directly on top of her. After a while she started to take off his sweater. Brian slowed down, as if to ask if she was sure, but she pulled him closer, and pulled his sweater completely off. Next was his shirt, a plain white t-shirt. She pulled it up a bit revealing his stomach. She laughed, hardly believing that she was there, with him. He helped her pull the shirt all the way up, and over his head. Next was hers. He paused, not wanting to ruin anything, but she took his hand and slid it up her stomach to the top button. He undid the button a lot slower than earlier in the day, giving her time to decide against it. But she didn't, and by the time he got to the bottom button, she was trying to rip her shirt off. When Danielle's shirt was off Brian looked down at her. Neither of them knew what do next. They knew what they weren't going to do, but that was all. So, Brian lay down next to Danielle, and they both were static.

X+X+X+X+X+X 

They woke up to the sound of Danielle's cell phone ringing. She looked at it, then looked outside. It was dark. She let out a long sigh and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Her mother sounded relieved. "Danielle, where are you? It's 9:30. I don't mind you being out this late, but if you are then call me. I was worried."

"I'm sorry, mom, I guess I lost track of the time. I'll be home soon."

"OK, but where are you?"

"I'm, uh, at the strip mall, looking at stuff."

"OK, well be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too mom, bye."

"Bye."

Danielle sat up, Brian still looking at her. "Ugh, I have to go home soon. But I get to stall a little because I'm supposed to be at the strip mall, not across the street." She smiled and kissed Brian. It felt so normal kissing him. She wasn't nervous, or doubtful, she was just kissing him. She leaned into him, her head resting on his still bear chest. He picked her shirt up from off the ground and handed it to her. She blushed remembering what had happened earlier that day. After she put her shirt on, Brian gave her one final kiss, before watching her leave.

**OK, that's all for my ninth chapter, hope you enjoyed it. And just to tell you, I had to write shirt SO many time, and about half the time I wrote the wrong thing, and had to write the word again. So, if you happen to see a word that isn't shirt, just know that's not what it's supposed to say. Well, kinda too late for that advice, but, oh well. Review please, I love 'em.**


End file.
